The Anomaly
by Ace of Stars
Summary: The Joker has escaped Arkham and for his first act? Leave a young woman named Marie Gardner alive, and leave Gotham's top crime fighters searching for an explination.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Batman

* * *

Marie Gardner always tried to leave work early, she hated driving though Gotham at night. Crime was rampant and a woman alone was an easy target, so she tried to leave work in plenty of time to make it back to her apartment before the crazies took to the streets. However sometimes it was impossible to make it out before dusk settled like tonight, these were the nights that she checked her purse for her mace before she stepped into the parking garage to get to her car.

Marie pulled out of the parking spot in her rather beaten up green car and clicked the locks down. Trying to drown out the sound of the objecting engine and her own worrying she snapped on the radio to a local station playing a collection of 1960's rock hits and The Beatles crooned out of the speakers at her singing Blue Jay Way, not what she would have picked but beggars cant be choosers right? One corner of her mouth pulled up into a lopsided grin that a friend had told her fit the impossibly dry sense of humor she seemed to have been born with.

Three rather loud and annoying beeps sounded from the speakers, Marie groaned every citizen of Gotham knew that sound and what it meant. Those tones meant that there was a situation that the police of their fine city saw dangerous enough too warn the lowly citizens of. "This is a public service announcement," the soothing voice told her. Marie rolled her eyes she was certain that this voice was used all over the world for calming people who had no right to be calm, like citizens of Gotham and people about to die in airplane crashes. "We have recently been informed that there has been a Break out at Arkham Asylum."

"Of course there has," She said bitterly, "It's not like they can wait till I get home."

"Police report that several dangerous criminals were part of the breakout," the voice continued too calm for the news it was reporting. "No citizen should attempt to approach the prisoners under any circumstances."

"Really? I thought I should ask one of them out for dinner. It would make for interesting table chat."She mocked, "And what do you do sir?"

"I kill people," she said changing her voice to be the inmate she had invited home.

"Really what an interesting profession," She acknowledged returning to her own voice.

The radio continued unimpressed with her remarks, "We repeat if anyone sees one of these men they should report it to the police immediately."

Marie was about to make another scathing comment when there was a loud bang and her car lurched forward, she swore as she pulled off to the side of the road and looked around, there didn't appear to be anyone around and despite the radios warning she decided to get out and see what the noise had been. She clutched the mace in her left hand and her cell phone in her right ready for anything.

She slid out of the driver's seat and onto the concrete her flats clicking obviously in the quiet as she went around the car. She swore quiet a bit as she saw that her front passenger side tire had blown out and flipped open her phone and began to search through her contacts list to find some one to come out and help her fix the stupid thing.

She didn't notice the other person in the area until he had grasped her wrist knocking the spray can from her hand and gently holding a knife to her throat with his other. "I'm not going to hurt you lady," said a voice close to ear that didn't sound very reassuring.

"I'm for that," she whispered her natural sarcasm taking hold and she mentally kicked herself for it.

"Figured you would be," said the voice chortling a little, "So here's what's going to happen. I'm gonna let go of your arm and you are gonna hand over that cell phone."

"Deal," Marie said as she handed the phone to her captor who took it and released her wrist with a giggle that sent shivers down her spine. Keeping the knife poised at her throat he dialed a number and cleared his throat as it rang a few times.

"Hello there Commissioner," he said mockingly into the device. "It doesn't matter how I got the number the point is I have it." He chuckled quietly as the person on the other end seemed to threaten him, "Well you know it was you, you and your little Batman, who got me locked up in there… Don't worry commissioner I'll see you soon enough." He handed the phone back to Marie and spun her around to face him.

The moment she saw him she recognized him, it was the nut who had called himself The Joker, a few months previous he had very nearly destroyed the city until being apprehended. He was still just as terrifying as the images she had seen on TV and this time a little too close for comfort.

He pressed the knife against her lips and smiled at her, "Do you know why I'm going to let you live?" He asked calmly never taking his eyes off her.

"No," she whispered trembling violently as he held her motionless next to him unable to rip herself from his eyes.

"Then neither will anyone else," He told her calmly as he lowered the knife and placed it into his pocket, "But we may be seeing each other later." He chuckled a bit and turned and dashed off leaving her shaking and frightened.

"Hello is anyone there?" A gruff voice echoed around her and it took a moment for her to put the phone to her ear.

"Yes, who is this," She asked her voice cracking.

"This is Commissioner Gordon," The voice said, "who is this."

"Marie, Marie Gardner," she said softly.

"Are you alright," he asked trying to calm her.

"I think so," She said.

"Listen I'm going to need your location, and we'll get a squad car down there as soon as we can," The Commissioner said using the too calm voice and this time Marie didn't mind.

She told him where she was and he reassured her that everything was going to be fine. Then With a sigh he asked, "Was it really him?"

"Undoubtedly," she said recalling his scared face smeared makeup and purple coat.

Gordon let out a swear then said, "I'll be right down."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Batman

**AN: **thank you for reading this and i swear that if I ever figure out where this story is headed I will let you know right now Marie is in charge she wants her story told and I get no say in the procedings.

WickedPrayer, thank you for the encouragement it was just what i needed after so little sleep and waking up with a new chapter itching in my fingers, so thanks :)

Heavenmetal, I hope you like the new chapter thanks so much for the review

Anqui, thank you so much I wouldnt have caught that otherwise in short the reason for the chapters repeating is that my computer apperars to have taken drugs

* * *

The two cops who had shown up to Marie's aid had decided that a paramedic was needed so an ambulance had been summoned, along with a fire truck and another squad car. And of course any time that Gotham's finest made such a show of force concerning one battered green Chevy reporters descended like a swarm of locusts. By the time Gordon arrived at the scene there were half a dozen news vans surrounding the woman's car, he swore again, this was going to b a long night. He stepped out of the car and was immediately surrounded by a swarm of reporters buzzing in his ears, he ignored them and ploughed through to the police line and slid through the barricade and headed for the ambulance.

A younger cop fell into step beside him and began to explain the situation, "Looks like him alright except for the fact that the girl's still alive, no one can explain that."

"Anything new on the other escapees?" Gordon asked.

"Nothing yet but we've got every available officer looking for them," the younger man said.

Gordon nodded and dismissed the cop with a wave of his hand then continued around the ambulance to where Marie was seated wrapped in a blanket like a shock victim as a paramedic took her vital signs. "Hello Miss Gardner, I'm Police Commissioner Gordon, how are you feeling?"

Marie offered a weak smile, "I'll be a lot better if people stop fussing over me."

Gordon nodded, "I understand how trying this has been for you but I'm going to need the story again in your own words."

Marie retold the story for what seemed like the billionth time that night, no matter how many timses sh told it or how often she went over it in her head The Jokers parting word never made any sence nor did him leaving her alive. The Joker was insane, totally and completely, there was no way around that but never had there been anything to hint at a streak of mercy in his nature. She knew that whatever reason he had for keeping her alive would not be pretty.

Gordon looked over the girl as she talked trying to size her up and trying to understand why she was still breathing. She was pretty but not beautiful, smart but not brilliant, but still he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about her he was missing something The Joker saw when he had let her live. He shook himself when her story ended and cleared his throat before asking, "Are you sure he said he'd be 'seeing you later'?"

"He said he might, he might be seeing me later."

"Any idea as too why?"

"No," Marie said shaking her head and shuddering at the thought of what Joker might do if he made good on his threat.

Gordon pushed his glasses up to massage the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry Miss Gardner but we're going to have to take you into protective custody until we can sort this out."

Marie looked up in shock, "Wha… What?"

"Protective custody," Gordon repeated, "It means we'll take you back to the station…"

"I know what it means," She snapped. "I don't think you understand I have bills to pay, I cant afford to miss any days of work."

"No I don't think you understand, Joker has made a probable threat against your life and I cant afford to let anything happen to you," Gordon returned calmly.

"Isn't there anything else you could do?" Marie asked desperately.

Gordon shook his head, "For right now this is the safest course of action."

The young woman sighed and looked defeated, "I understand."

Gordon sighed knowing something of what she was going through, "I'll make you a deal, if in three days there have been no further threats made I will let you return to a friends house to stay with phone surveillance."

"Phone survelance?" asked Marie.

"Meaning once an evening someone will call you to check in and if ANYTHING unusual happens you are to call us immediately. Is that a deal?"

Marie's face flashed into a grin as she nodded, "Thank you."

Gordon smiled a bit as he nodded to the paramedics take her back to the station.

As the car drove away one of the cops stepped forward with a wallet noting the commissioner's questioning glance he explained, "It belongs to Miss Gardner sir."

He took the wallet and flipped it open and indeed there was Marie's drivers license photo smiling back at him, "Bag it, we can give it back to her at the station." He turned toward the press, "Now to take care of this mess."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Batman

**AN: **I still have no clue just a burning need to type, thanks for reading anyway I appriciate it. And at some point i may be able to write a better summary.

Anqi, Thanks once again I went back and fixed chapter 2 so tell me what you think

Fireheart, thanks for the review and sorry about the time it took to update, work --

Miko, here's the new chapter you requested with thanks for your kind review

* * *

Three days passed without another threat to Marie's safety. Gordon visited her daily to let her know how the case was progressing but for the most part his news remained the same, no new leads and no clues as to she was still alive . The Joker himself was remaining strangely silent killing in random parts of the town and only people who got in his way, whatever way that was.

Gordon entered the holding cell with a grim look on his face, he didn't like letting the girl go out and face what ever waited for her out there, but a deal was a deal. "How are you feeling today Miss Gardner," he asked hoping for a reason to keep her there longer.

"I'd feel better if we actually knew what was going on," Marie laughed.

Gordon nodded empathetically, "If you want to stay a few more days your welcome."

"Not a chance," She argued, "Three days is long enough to be cooped up believe me."

"To be honest I'd feel better if we had some idea as to what Joker was up to, but as for now there seems to be nothing else we can do at this point."

"Not without releasing me into the wild and seeing what happens," Marie observed.

Gordon rubbed his temples, "Is there any way you could rephrase that?"

"Would it make it less true," She asked.

"I suppose not," Gordon admitted with a shrug, "But you putting it that way makes me feel a bit guilty."

"I don't mean to," Marie sighed, "I've just got a bad habit of saying things in the one way that makes it sound horrible."

"Give any thoughts as to where you are going to be staying with," Gordon asked trying to change the subject as he led her out of the cell.

"Actually I have," Marie answered, "My best friend has a spare room I'll be crashing at her place."

"Do you need to call her?"

Marie grinned impishly, "Of course not."

Marie pounded on her friend's door frantically earning her a strange look from the cop who had driven her across town. Noticing the look she was getting she smiled, "Don't worry we always do this."

In response the door slammed open to reveal Janet King with a look on her face that would have stopped a charging Rhino dead. "What, What do you want?"

"I'm taking over your apartment," Marie informed her friend as she barged into the hall and began to remove her jacket

"You giving it back when you're done?" Janet asked noticing the cop for the first time and eyeing him warily.

"Maybe, if I feel generous." Marie turned at that moment and noticed the cop still standing there. "I'm fine," she insisted, "Go tell Commissioner Gordon I made it all three miles to my friends place."

"Of course miss," the young man answered, "I just wanted to return your wallet."

"My wallet," Marie repeated in confusion.

"Yes it was found at the scene," He explained.

"Thank you," Marie said with a smile and the police man excused himself and left.

"'The scene' that sounds very official," Janet noted as she went into the kitchen, "So where did you go the past few days?"

"I was being held in police custody after a mass murdering psycho failed to kill me," Marie observed calmly.

Janet broke the glass she was holding, "YOU DID WHAT!?"

"I'm not repeating it," Marie stated as she leaned against the door frame, "Do you need a dustpan or something?"

"Are you screwing with me," Janet asked.

"About the dustpan?"

Janet glared, "You know what I meant."

"I'm prepared to swear on the Holy Bible," Marie said as she went to the hall closet in search of a dustpan. "Didn't my mom call and explain all this?"

"Must have slipped her mind," Janet mumbled as she hoisted herself onto the counter to avoid the broken glass.

"The police were willing to let me out with phone surveillance if I stayed with someone else," Marie said as she began to sweep.

Janet nodded then smiled, "You are crashing in the spare room and paying for food."

"Deal."

"So what's for dinner?" Janet asked as Marie finished sweeping the last bits of glass into the dustpan and depositing them in the garbage.

Marie frowned for a second then smiled a bit, "If I give you money will you go buy us Cheeseburgers?"

"You need to sit down for a bit huh?"

"PLEASE!"

"Give me the cash," Janet sighed in mock hurt.

"You are my favorite person in the whole history of ever," Marie told her friend certain she was not exaggerating the claim as she pulled a twenty out of her wallet.

"Back in twenty minutes," Janet called as she headed for the door.

Marie barely heard her friend as she was struck by a sudden thought. From the time she had left work her wallet had to the best of her knowledge stayed safely in her purse, and yet it had been found apparently outside her car shortly afterwards. She sat on the couch for a moment looking at the misplaced object then began to search through the pockets.

Credit cards, drivers license, cash, coupon for a free coffee, used movie tickets, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. _This is insane_, she told herself, _you don't even know what you're looking for_. Then something caught her eye, sandwiched between her library card and an auto dealers card, was a playing card. It was obviously from a old fashioned deck the kind you couldn't find anymore even if you tried, the Ace of Clubs.

Marie's hands shook as she pulled the card free and examined it. Gordon had explained to her a little bit about The Joker; everything was random. For him it was about the thrill of chaos and not much else, at least that's how it always appeared until the very last moment when everything fell into place. What did the maniac want with her?

She walked toward the spare room the card still in her hand and her still pondering it's significance if any. After all she'd had the wallet from tenth grade on and playing cards were always turning up in weird places. She'd found half of a deck she didn't even own behind her washer one day, with no explanation as to where it had come from or where the other half had gone. She collapsed onto the unfamiliar bed and stared at the card for a long time. Suddenly she stood leaving the ace on the comforter, worrying would do her no good and right now she needed some clean air.

_Or as clean as Gotham would allow,_ she thought bitterly as she stepped onto her friends balcony and nearly choked on the early evening smog covering the city. She leaned against the railing heavily, at least tomorrow was Saturday and she could get her clothes from home and at last wear something clean.

Again she didn't notice the other person in the vicinity until he was practically next to her. Batman blocked the door when she turned around and she barely stifled a scream, wasn't this guy a cop killer or wasn't that what the papers had said. "I'm not going to hurt you," The shrouded figure practically growled at her.

"You're the second person to tell me that recently," She said inching away from her visitor.

"I know," Batman answered his voice still gruff, "Any idea as to why."

"No, but if you have any theories I'd love to hear them."

"Theories don't work with The Joker."

"Good to know," Marie said eyeing the door anxiously.

Batman looked her over, "You'll be safe don't worry."

"How do you know?"

"I know."

Janet burst through the door and Marie looked over to her for a moment and by the time that she turned back Batman had vanished. "Good talk," she told the space he had recently vacated.

Janet opened the sliding door and looked at her friend, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I guess," Marie sighed.

"Well get inside I don't want you getting sniped on my patio," Janet teased and re-entered the apartment.

Marie tossed one glance over her shoulder at the darkening sky before heading inside as well. _I wish I knew what was going on here._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own Batman

**AN: **well I know it's been awhile, but unfortunatly I do have to work sense I'm not getting paid for this story. sigh heart breaking huh? Anyway still no clues as to how this is going to end up, I'm fairly certan that Joker is mocking me for trying to plan this out...

Joanda, thank you and I'm not sure anyone knows where it's going but I'm glad you decided to read it despite my horrible summary ;)

Jill Loon, Thanks, I'm sorry the update was so slow but I've got some time off hopefully I'll have another chapter soon

PhantasamBunny, Thanks tons it's good to know that someone enjoys reading it as much as i enjoy writing it

J-Horror, Thank you, I was worried about her getting too Mary-Sue-ish I may take you up on your offer of plot bouncing right now I'm just hoping for a plot to bounce :D

Shelly, wow an all caps review, you have no idea how excited i was about that, and thanks for the encouragement with the character I've been worried that with all the other stuff she was getting swallowed up into the mad whirl of ffdom

And now on to the main event...

* * *

Marie woke early the next morning, or at least before her usual 10:30 starts on most weekends with the luminescent clock beside her showing it to be only 8:47. She groaned and tried to roll over scrunching her eyes shut tighter trying to block out the sunlight that was leaking into the room. She tossed and turned for another half hour before giving up, rolling out of bed, and heading toward the kitchen to make breakfast for herself and Janet.

She began frying eggs and making bacon automatically, letting her mind wander to all the things she needed to do today. Get her clothes from her apartment, shop for groceries, and of course avoid getting killed by a psycho. _All in all a full day_, she decided as she turned on the coffee maker and let it go.

"What are you doing out of bed at this ungodly hour," Janet asked as she staggered into the room still half asleep.

"When did 9:30 become an ungodly hour?" Marie asked calmly as she flipped the bacon.

"Since you decided to wake up at it," Janet informed her with a yawn.

"I think someone needs a trip back to preschool," Marie observed as she poured a coffee for her friend. "You know where we learned to form sentences."

Janet growled at Marie and buried her face in her hands trying to clear out her desperate need for sleep.

Marie placed a plate of breakfast in front of her new roommate as a peace offering. "Eat up sunshine we've got alot to today."

"You are entirely to perky," Janet snarled as she started sipping her coffee.

When Janet was finally awake enough to drive they went to Marie's small apartment to collect her clothing. After all four days of wearing the same outfit was starting to be gross.

As the door to her place swung open Marie gasped. It looked as if the movie "Twister" had been recreated in the small space. "Apparently I wasn't invited to my own party," Marie whispered when she was able to speak again.

"Burglars," Marie asked eyeing what had once been a book case.

"Sure looks like it," Marie said as she pulled out her cell phone and began to dial.

"Cops?"

Marie shrugged, "Commissioner Gordon said he wanted to know if anything unusual happened. I'd say getting robbed is fairly unusual." The young woman lifted the receiver to her ear and waited for an answer.

"911 emergency please state your problem," a female voice answered calmly and Marie was reminded of the voice that had announced the breakout at Arkham.

"Yes this is Marie Gardner; I'd like to report a robbery at my apartment on 67th street."

"Is the crime still in progress?"

Marie looked at the wreckage that had once been her home, "No I think they're done."

"Alright I'll relay the message to the nearest officer and have someone there right away."

"Thank you," Marie said, "and could you also tell Commissioner Gordon what has happened."

"Oh you're that Marie Gardner," The woman said knowingly.

Marie rubbed the bridge of her nose and made note that if she was ever to meet this woman to punch her in the face.

"I'll inform the commissioner and he should be down shortly," the woman continued.

"Thank you," Marie barley managed to choke out over her frustration.

"If you want I could stay on the line until the officers arrive," the too calm voice asked.

"No."

* * *

Gordon looked around the apartment in confusion, there was nothing here to suggest the Joker had been involved in looting Marie's home, and yet given the robbery followed the Jokers threat so closely he didn't want to just dismiss the event as coincidence. The way he saw it there were two options either Joker was completely obsessed with her or the young woman simply had the worst luck ever, and neither option gave Gordon much hope.

Marie and Janet were leaning against a wall trying to stay out of the cops' way. Marie was waiting for an explanation with a grim look on her face and Janet was watching the cops with mild interest.

Gordon walked over to the two girls, "We cant pin this on the Joker, he didn't leave his calling card and there is no evidence to suggest he was behind it."

"Just an occupational hazard of living in Gotham," Marie observed bitterly staring at the spot her TV had occupied a few days before.

Gordon rolled his eyes starting to become used to Maries sarcasm. "All things considered were going to keep you under phone surveillance but I'm going to have to call you twice a day."

"Thank you," Marie said knowing just how much this went against the cops' better judgment.

"Also I'm going to have to insist that you don't leave Miss King's apartment after dark until the Joker has been caught and try to keep to heavily trafficked areas during the day."

Marie looked at Gordon in horror, there was no way he could be serious, but he was. The young woman slowly nodded her consent knowing that over the next few weeks she would become better acquainted with Blockbuster than most people who worked there.

"You can collect whatever you need but try not to touch to much," Gordon told her, "we've got it under control."

Marie began to pick her way across the scraps of her furniture toward her bedroom. Janet followed quietly letting Marie take in the destruction knowing that the waterworks would come later.

Marie began to shove her remaining outfits into a suitcase. "I'm going to need some ice cream," Marie observed.

"I figured as much," Janet said quietly, "We'll get some on the way back to my place."

Marie nodded in agreement as she finished shoving the last bits of clothing into the suitcase feeling suspiciously like a kid being sent off to sleep away camp. Then she noticed the flashing red light that signified that she had a message. "Hit the button on the answering machine would ya?"

Janet punched the button into the machine and it began regurgitating its messages.

"Marie Gardner I wanted to make sure you know you are scheduled today. 9 to 5 same as always see you when you get in," came the voice of Marie's irritated boss into the room.

Marie swore unhappily as the machine beeped to the next message. "Miss Gardner you haven't been returning my phone calls, I'd like to remind you that you did not put in for any vacation nor have you received any. We need you here now." Marie's boss was sounding more and more irritated with her.

"Marie I've been looking at some figures and the company can't afford to keep someone employed who can't manage to show up for work. I'm sorry but you're fired," the click of the phone hanging up was so final and so serious that Marie could have sworn it was a gun being cocked. She slowly sank onto her bed. Maybe the Joker should have just killed her in that alley rather than having her live through this day.

"How about a bottle of whisky instead of the ice cream," Janet asked.

"Sounds good," Marie answered as she picked up the suitcase and headed for the door ignoring the cops and the curious looks they gave her. They had heard every word of the messages and were waiting for the inevitable breakdown but Marie pushed by without a word or a trace of emotion.

Gordon waved Janet over to where he was standing. "Is she going to be ok," he asked with concern watching Marie leave.

"She'll be fine," Janet assured him, "we'll have a beer or two watch some horribly violent movie, she'll cry a bit, then she'll be right as rain, and start looking for a new job in the morning."

"I'll take your word on that," Gordon said quietly. "I'll call later."

Janet nodded, "Thank you." She then turned and raced after Marie

* * *

Marie walked through the aisles of the convince store her face still set into an emotionless mask. Janet trailed behind waiting for the inevitable outbreak of emotion from her friend knowing the slightest thing would set her off at this point.

Marie selected the last item that she needed from the shelf and made her way to the front where the clerk was busy watching a news clip. Marie glanced up and saw a picture of herself behind a news reporter. "Miss Marie Gardner has been on the run from the lunatic known only as "The Joker" for almost four days," the reporter told the citizens of Gotham.

Marie didn't hear the rest of the report; her life and her problems were plastered all over the evening news for everyone to see. She wanted to scream to push the clerks head into the glass counter and tell him to stay out of her business; instead she tapped lightly on the countertop.

The young man turned around and his eyes bugged out slightly in recognition.

Marie started handing him the groceries then turned to Janet, "Ice cream and beer."

Janet nodded knowing that Marie was likely to go off at any second and hurried to the freezer to get the items.

The clerk continued to stare at the young woman as he scanned the items without paying much attention to what he was doing. Marie wondered if his mother had ever told him it was impolite to stare and wondered if she should remind him.

When Janet returned with the beer the idiot checking her out didn't even look at her ID. Marie shoved the money at him and waited as he counted change. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Janet watching her with concern, obviously waiting for Marie to lunge across the counter and hurt the guy.

Marie grabbed the groceries and hurried out the door not waiting for her change or even for Janet who followed as quickly as she could. Marie was waiting in the car already buckled in with the groceries in the back.

Janet knew it was a "Kill Bill" marathon kind of a night.

* * *

About a third of the way through the first movie Marie stood up. "I cant take it anymore," she announced, "I need some me time."

Janet looked up at her friend in confusion, "Huh?"

"I'm going for a walk," Marie explained as she grabbed her Jacket.

"But Commissioner Gordon hasn't called yet," Janet pointed out.

"I don't care," Marie snapped, "Tell him I'm in the shower, tell him I'm asleep, and in fact tell him anything except where I am."

"Where are you going to be?" Janet asked with panic.

"Out for a walk," Marie repeated.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own Batman

**AN:** Wow only one review for last chapter, but i updated anyway because there is nothing else to do in a house with no AC in Texas than work on stories all day, but please review it makes me happy :)

Oh and current count for TDK, 3!

J-Horror, Thank you for being the one review and dont worry Marie is going to be getting a much better job than her old one so no lawyer is necesary.

* * *

Marie shoved her hands deeper into her pockets, the night air was chillier than she had expected and the light jacket was no help at all. However right now a cold was not the greatest of her problems, she had no job, no home filled with comforts, and all of Gotham knew of her problems with the Joker. She could scream, she could hit someone, she could kill, and the thought terrified her.

That was why she had left Janet's apartment to clear her head. Either she was having the shitty-est week ever or she was being manipulated by the Joker. Everyone in Gotham still remembered his little social experiment with the ferries, trying to prove how people were truly bad. Perhaps he was trying to see how much it took for an average person to become as crazy as he was.

Or maybe your reading into everything a little to much, she reasoned with herself. After all there were logical explanations for everything that had happened in the last few days. Her apartment being raided, well yeah she was living in one of the countries hot spots for crime, in fact she was lucky it hadn't happened sooner. Loosing her job, any one who left for three days without telling their boss would be fired, that was ok because she'd been toying with the notion of quitting anyway. Her picture plastered on the evening news, she was living in a society that glorified pain and wanted to see more of it, why else would all of those reality shows be raking in millions a year.

Joker's threat was the only thing that couldn't be explained, why let one stupid girl walk away with her life when he was more than willing to kill others by the hundreds. Don't think about it, she scolded herself, that's why you went out to not think about it so think about something else.

Marie began to think about which foot she was stepping with, and it worked for about three blocks.

"Hey baby going some place special tonight," a deep voice called from a low-rider that had pulled up next to her.

Marie tried to concentrate harder on her feet.

"Oh don't be shy hot stuff," the voice continued with a slight slur this time accompanied by a few low whistles from the cars other occupants. "We've got some beers, a bit of Maui Wowie, we'll have a good time."

Marie was calculating her options. She could hardly run these guys were in a car and she was on foot, she had no self defense experience so fighting was not an option at this point either.

The car inched along beside her. "Come on baby girl," the voice continued lecherously, "Me and the boys know to show a lady a good time."

"Obviously not that much of a good time or you'd have one by now," Marie shot acidly before she had thought about it. Leaving her mouth on auto pilot was never a good idea she decided as the car stopped and four large men got out cracking their knuckles.

The man who stepped out of the driver's side door was the largest of the group and had a decidedly menacing air around him. "I'm a little deaf in one ear," He growled and Marie recognized his voice as the one who had called to her earlier, "You wanna repeat that?"

Marie backed up cursing herself silently, she knew better than to open her mouth at this point and make it worse for herself.

"Little birdie here ain't singing boys," The man pointed out earning him a few chuckles from the others. "Let's see if we can't put a song back on her lips," he smiled leaning closer.

He stopped half-way toward her with his eyes bugging out, and made a strange sort of gargling noise as he fell to the ground a knife embedded in the back of his skull. The Joker stood behind him with a slight smile playing at the corners of his scared mouth, and his eyes flashed to the three men who stood in a semi circle around Marie.

Marie covered her eyes as Joker pulled out another knife. There were the sounds of a scuffle and three sick wet crunching noises of a blade entering someone's body and Marie knew she was alone with the Joker. Why hadn't she listened to Gordon, if she had half a brain she would be at the apartment watching Kill Bill with Janet, but no she was having it reenacted for her by a sociopath.

"A bit unnerving isn't it," He asked with a giggle that sent chills down her spine. "But one thing I've found is that the first one is the hardest to do, after that it all gets a little… sameish."

Marie gave a little sob and kept her hands over her eyes. She was going to die here a perfect end to her rotten day.

Joker rested his chin on her shoulder and waited staring at her.

Marie could feel his eyes and the weight of his chin pressing on her. Shaking she lowered her hands from her face keeping her eyes to the front and seeing the men who had so recently posed such a threat to her lying on the pavement dead. She slowly turned to Joker's ever present smile and smeared face.

"Hi," he drawled the grin actually spreading. "Miss me?"

"Not especially," Marie whispered hating herself for not turning off auto pilot.

Joker's features pulled into an expression of mock pain, "Now what could I have done to earn such an answer."

"You ruined my life," Marie snapped suddenly not caring what he did to her. "I lost my job because of you, you got me all over the evening news, and I'm fairly certain that you organized the burglary of my apartment! Tell me do you enjoy ruining my life?" Marie was yelling now, after all what else could he do to her.

"Wow," Joker said in wonder, "I have been busy."

Marie threw herself toward him and swung a fist at his ridiculous grin. She had no idea what she was doing just that she wanted to hurt him in anyway she could.

Joker easily caught her fist and chuckled, "Now where was all this fight a moment ago."

Marie tried to kick him and he easily blocked her.

"Almost got me there," He giggled holding her immobile. "Now if you're done throwing all that hostility around we might be able to talk about this reasonably."

Marie stared at him for a moment then nodded in defeat.

"Better," he said as he released her nearly causing her to fall.

The young woman regained her balance and crossed her arms over her chest. "What is it you want from me."

"You," Joker asked in mock surprise, "What could I want from you?"

"Gee I just don't know," Marie answered mimicking the tone, "but how about a quick recap? The other night you let me live and now you just saved my life. Obviously tou want me alive for something.

Joker started to speak and then giggled, "You really are perceptive." He shook a finger at the young woman and made a tisking noise with his tongue, "I can't ruin the surprise now can I? "

"Surprise?" Marie repeated in horror, "this is my life."

"And now it's mine," Joker observed with a malicious grin. "And I don't want any thing else to ruin my life, at least not tonight, so it's time to skip back to your home sweet home and forget this ever happened." He extended an arm to Marie to escort her back to Janet's apartment.

Marie took the extended arm carefully and made note to watch what she said not knowing if he would break her arm if the fancy took him. "So how did you get to the conclusion that this was your life?"

"When I let you live," Joker said without looking at her, "Twice."

"Strange reasoning," Marie mumbled.

"It's a strange world," Joker said absentmindedly playing with his blood spattered knife, "By the way do you want to know how I got these scars?"

Marie considered for a moment, "No."

Joker glared, "Why not?" He asked with a pout evident in his voice.

"Because it doesn't really matter," Marie said slowly weighing each option. "One thing about you is you tend to generate a lot of stories, especially about those scars. Everyone has a different theory and they tend to tell it like it's the truth. So why don't I tell you one of the stories I heard?"

Joker stared at the young woman for a moment then nodded.

"You were in high school and you managed to snag a date with the head cheerleader, and she was the jealous type. After a few weeks of dating you decide that there isn't a lot of anything between you and the girl so you try and let her down easy, but she doesn't quite get the message. You start dating another girl, and man is there chemistry, were talking head over heels in love. But miss cheerleader sees what's going on and leaves a note in your locker that you two have to talk after school. When you get there you find her standing over the mutilated body of the new girl. She approaches you blood spattered on her perfect uniform smiling knife in hand, "Did you miss me?" she asks and you try to run but she catches you and notices you aren't smiling. "How 'bout a smile handsome," she asks and slashes your cheeks open without a second thought."

Joker howeled in laughter and bounced on his feet. He then turned to the young woman in delight, "That's pretty good, did you think of that one?"

"Unfortunately that's just one I heard at work," Marie admitted.

"Tell me another one?"

"Cant," Marie said with a shrug.

"And why not?" Joker demanded

Marie nodded toward the building they had stopped in front of, it was Janet's apartment building.

"Then you'll have to tell me a new one some other time," Joker laughed. "Don't worry we'll be doing this again soon." He chuckled a bit then turned and left her standing outside the building.

Marie was halfway up the stairs when the panic finally kicked in, and she started hyperventilating. She had almost been raped, she had been rescued by a mass-murdering psycho, she had been escorted home by the afore mentioned crazy, and was still in one piece. She sat down on the stairs and tried to breathe normally, all in all she was lucky, incredibly lucky. And there was really no reason for it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own Batman

**AN:** Ok I know that took forever to post but I've been kind of busy the last few weeks, and it isnt nearly as long as i'd planned for but that shows you how solid plans are right. Also I go back to school on the 25th and i dont know how thats going to affect my posting time usually i just sort of stop altogether but I'm really jazzed about this story and I'm hoping that's not the case. So I'll try my best to have new chapters but I cant promise they'll be speedy chapters. But please review, it makes me feel fuzzy inside. :)

Czarina: thank you so much for the confidence boster, never really noticed the review thing before but I'm keeping my eyes open for it. Thanks for the tip about Marie she really needed some background and I gave her a bit of one but nothing to detailed as i still dont know much myself.

Lizzerella: sorry about the long wait but thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter.

Keeper of the Cheese: Thanks, I was hoping someone else could see that being his reaction other than me

Phantasam Bunny: I think it was more of a blind panic casual on Marie's part and a real casual on Jokers. Thank you so much for the review.

Capt. Jill Loon: The only kind of good times are those with the criminaly insane, and when your three with a cookie, but thats prety much it. thanks!

Lili: Thank you for reading, I'm thrilled you like it. I love the scar stories I'm always licking the insides of my cheeks when i hear them, checking for scars, is that just me? Anyway enjoy the new chapter.

Tera: Thank you for your review, I think a Kill Bill marathon is completly in order it just kind of feels good to watch something violent and senceless every now and then.

* * *

Marie had felt no need to tell anyone about what had happened on her walk. She knew that Janet would faint and that Gordon would decide it was his civic duty to lock her up for her own protection. Still with the kind of protection she had she didn't think that she was in that much danger. As strange as it seemed she felt almost safe knowing that Joker was 'protecting' her, after all she didn't think there were many people in the city who would be willing to argue with him.

So three days later Marie and Janet were seated on the living room floor watching a movie and the coffee table in front of them was covered in job applications. The two girls had spent the afternoon scouring the city for anyplace likely to hire Marie.

"What's your social again?" Janet asked for what seemed to be the millionth time.

Marie rolled her eyes in exasperation and snatched the paper from her friend. "Honestly the number of times you've written it in the last hour I'd think you'd remember," she snapped as she scribbled the nine digits into place.

"I'd think you'd be thrilled that I can't remember it," Janet pointed out sulkily pulling a different application toward her and beginning to fill it out for her friend. "That means I cant steal your identity."

Marie laughed, "You want to be me for a few days your welcome to it."

"I think I'll pass."

"Why," Marie asked in mock hurt, "Think of all the perks of being me."

Janet rolled her eyes, "Name one."

In the kitchen the phone rang and Marie pushed herself away from the table. "That's one, I'm probably the most well looked after person in Gotham." She strolled into the kitchen and picked up the phone from it's cradle and hit the talk button. "Hello?"

"Miss Gardner?" Gordon asked a bit franticly as he obviously was rushing somewhere.

"Commissioner what's going on?" Marie asked getting a bit nervous herself.

"Are you watching the news?"

The girl started for the back toward the living room, "No, should I be?"

"Listen we have everything under control but don't leave your apartment until I call you back." Marie could just make out the sounds of sirens and a few shouts in the background before the call ended.

She picked up the remote from the couch and turned the movie off, before switching to the local news station. The news caster was looking seriously into the camera and urging the city to remain calm. "We have assurances that the police force has everything under control." Behind the woman was a video loop of Main Street in downtown Gotham.

Janet leaned around her friend in confusion, "What's happening."

The traffic shot expanded to cover the screen and Marie vaguely heard the vanished reporter say something about sensitive viewers turning away but Marie kept her eyes glued to the screen. As she watched a section of the blacktop road was blown to rubble rocketing several cars sky high and several wrecks as people skidded to a stop trying to avoid the same fate. Screams echoed in the air and a few people stumbled dazed from their cars most of them bleeding profusely, Marie didn't want to think about the people who couldn't escape their vehicles.

She sank onto the couch still staring at the screen in shock she couldn't hear what the reporter was saying, just watch as the clip played over again. Her entire body felt numb but she knew she was shaking, Janet was talking too but she couldn't hear her. All she knew was images playing in her head single frames like a slide show, close-ups of faces that she hadn't seen before, the explosion, the calm before it had happened.

Marie started to regain some feeling after a few moments; the first thing to return to her was her hearing. "Damn it Marie if you don't answer me I'm going to call an ambulance," Janet shrieked in terror as she lunged for the phone that her roommate had dropped in terror.

"No," Marie finally managed to choke out after a few seconds. "No I'm fine."

"Don't scare me like that; I thought you were having a heart attack." Janet tossed the phone away and collapsed on the couch obviously shaken.

Marie turned back toward the news program where the woman was continuing her report and the girl heard the words, "three other locations were also bombed." She shuddered and turned to her friend, "It was Commissioner Gordon who called me earlier," she said in explanation of her reaction.

Janet understood perfectly, "Does he think it was…"

"I don't think he'd have called me if it wasn't the Joker," Marie said miserably.

"What's the plan?"

"He said he'd call when things had settled down."

Janet swore. "So what; Just wait here," she asked in frustration.

Marie sighed, "looks like it although we might want to turn the TV off I don't know how much more of this I can stand."

* * *

It was close to midnight before Gordon called again, Janet had fallen asleep on the couch while they had talked exhausted from a long day at work when Marie answered the phone.

"How's it going down there?" she asked quietly wandering into the kitchen so as not to disturb her friend.

"As good as can be expected," Answered a very exhausted sounding Gordon, "We've got it mostly under control."

"Was it Joker?"

There was a sigh, "It looks like his usual; high profile, lots of people hurt, during rush hour of course. But we can't tie him to him yet."

"Figures," Marie murmured in disappointment.

"Listen this had nothing to do with you so I'm not going to tighten security on you anymore, phone surveillance still required of course."

"Of course," the young woman answered with an inward sigh of relief.

"Look I've got to go, lots going on."

"I understand, talk to you later." She hung up and sighed; she needed fresh air and was unwilling to repeat her walk from a few nights ago, suddenly she didnt find Jokers need to keep her alive all that comforting. So she decided on the next best thing, the roof. She woke Janet and explained what she was doing and that if she wasn't back in half an hour to come looking for her. Janet responded with what could have been an affirmative or a cussing out for Marie ruining her nap; Marie didn't want to know which.

The roof was a good place to be, Marie decided as she swung open the metal door leading to it, after all she needed some alone time to calm down and sort out her thoughts.

Little by little things were starting to make sense. She knew that Joker was behind the bombings, she could picture him watching the carnage in amusement laughing at how some people would never make it home for dinner. She knew that this was not his ultimate goal, this was simply his sick way of keeping himself amused until the main event began.

"What's so special about you," a gravely voice asked and Marie spun around to face Batman.

"Do you always show up like that or are you just trying to give me a heart attack," Marie demanded as she tried to calm down from her adrenaline rush.

"Always," the man answered in a matter of fact tone.

Marie bit her lip for a moment debating how to word her next question finally deciding that the direct approach worked best. "What's he planning?"

Batman turned away slightly, "I'm not sure, but I do know that you are the key in whatever it is he's doing."

"Why," Marie asked.

"I was hoping you could explain that," the caped crusader returned. "Who exactly are you."

Marie slumped against the railing, "I'm no one special. I don't have any dark secrets or skeletons buried in the backyard. I grew up in the typical American dream house, white picket fence included."

"And after that," Batman demanded.

"I went to college," Marie answered, "Graduated with about nine hundred other students, I want even in the top twenty five percent."

Batman took a step closer to the girl towering ominously over her. "Is that all?"

"Yes that's it now how about you answer my question," Marie demanded in frustration, "What's going on."

"I don't know all I know is that the Joker is drawn to you for some reason," He answered. "He's not just going to leave you alone anytime soon, So I'll be watching you closely."

"So I'm stuck with him huh," Marie asked turning away slightly and gazing at the city. When she turned back he was gone again. The young woman pursed her lips then shouted after him, "You know the whole 'sneaky ninja' thing is really starting to piss me off!"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I dont own Batman

**AN: **well here it is folks a new chapter, a first day of school chapter and so here's hoping that a busy class scedule allows me to keep posting. Thank You!

Ready aim fire, as with all magic tricks you'l notice i have nothing up my sleeves ;) Thanks for the review.

Lili, thanks i was a bit worried that Bats was a bit OOC. Joker encounter next chapter i think, the story is still writing it's self

* * *

Marie Gardner was sitting in her car gripping the steering wheel and trying to decide if she was going to be sick or not. The reason for her nausea was the rather impressive skyscraper that dominated her view, in front of her Wayne Enterprises almost blocked out the sun looking, in her opinion, much scarier than any building had a right too.

Looking back she couldn't remember sending a resume to the multi million dollar corporation, truth be told she didn't even remember them to be hiring, but a few days after she and Janet had filled out and sent all her applications she had received a call from the company. They wanted her to be an advertizing designer and they wanted her without an interview. Marie had been about to argue with the person on the other line when they told her she would be making almost twice as much as she had been, that had shut her up rather quickly. Now she was debating if the extra money was worth it as she sat in her car staring at the building.

There was a tap on her window and the young woman jumped and turned to see a man with dirty blonde hair looking in at her. With embarrassment Marie rolled down the glass barrier and met his eyes.

"Are you alright," he asked with concern. "You look a little pale."

"I'll be okay just as soon as I get control of my heart," she answered with more confidence than she felt.

The young man smiled nodded, "First day huh? Don't worry it's not quite as intimidating as it looks."

"I don't know it looks pretty intimidating from this angle," Marie said looking at the building again.

"That's because you're sitting down," the young man answered with a laugh. "Come out of the car and look again."

Marie smiled a bit and swung the car door open to step out. He was right, she decided as she looked up at the skyscraper, it wasn't nearly as scary looking from here. "Thanks," the girl mumbled as she reached back into the car for her purse, "I needed that pep talk."

"Glad to help," The man smiled, "I'm Ethan by the way."

"Marie."

"You still look a little flighty," Ethan laughed, "Do you need me to walk you in so you don't run off."

"I'd like that," Marie smiled.

They made their way up to the building laughing as they walked, and the Butterflies in Marie's stomach quieted themselves. Ethan's cube was on the same floor that Marie's was and he walked with her introducing her to every one, Marie nodded as she met everyone knowing that she would never remember all of the names she heard.

"INCOMING," Shrieked a voice as a Nerf football bounced off the back of Ethan's head.

He picked up the toy and threw it back into a cube and there was a yelp of protest. "Knock it off Amber," he scolded leaning over the side of the cube and glaring at the inhabitant. "What was that for anyway."

"Revenge," answered the voice, "I want to meet the new girl too."

Ethan scowled, "Marie this is Amber, Amber meet Marie."

A pretty young woman stood and shook Marie's hand with a giggle, "Sorry about that but some days it's the only way to get his attention."

"I can understand that," Marie answered with a smile already liking the other girl.

Ethan groaned and threw up his hands, "great now there's two of them."

"Better get used to it Ethan," Amber chided, "She's sitting in the cubicle across from me."

"Then I'm getting out of here while I still can," the young man announced in mock horror, "I'll see you guys at lunch."

"Bye Ethan," Amber called at the retreating man.

"Thank you," Marie said.

Amber turned too her new co-worker and her smile widened. "Ethan and I have lunch at about 1 in the afternoon," she explained, "you'll be joining us."

Marie wanted to argue but something in the way Amber said it was so final that she couldn't find words so she simply shrugged and went into the tiny office space that the company had found for her. She booted up the computer and prayed that the company didn't use a technology that she didn't know. Then breathing a sigh of relief as she saw a program icon she knew by heart, she sat down in the chair provided. She glanced at her new company e-mail seeing a welcome from Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox and her first assignment.

As the morning went on Marie began to chuckle to herself, she had been so worried about not knowing what she was doing and there really wasn't much of a problem. It was similar to a giant cut and paste project simply taking the images and words provided and mashing them together in a way that was appealing, repeating the process several times to create several images, sending them to her supervisor who then picked out several he liked, then he sent her new material to work with and the process began again. In fact when Amber came by to drag her to lunch Marie could hardly believe it was already one.

Ethan smiled as he met the girls in the hall and joined them as they made their way to the café inside the building. "How's the first day going," he asked Marie casually as he scooped large portions of the food onto a plate.

"Pretty good," she laughed, "You know this place is even less scary from the inside."

"Well I knew that," he answered as he paid for his food, "But the way you looked this morning I was just glad to get you out of the car."

"And while the two of you were slacking off in the parking lot I was in here working," Amber pointed out with superiority.

"You are a true inspiration," Marie pointed out as she sat down at one of the dining area's tables.

The trio ate chatting happily until Amber spotted someone across the cafeteria. "Bruce," She called startling Marie, "Yo Bruce!"

The young billionaire turned then began making his way across the lunchroom, a smile playing at his mouth. "Good to see you again Amber, how've you been?"

"Pretty good, you remember Ethan?"

"Of course," Bruce said with a smile shaking the other mans hand. "But I don't think I remember you," he finished turning to Marie with a questioning gaze.

"This is Marie Gardner," Amber said undaunted by the man's power. "It's her first day working here."

"Ah a new recruit," He said with a smile extending his hand, "Well it's very good to meet you."

"A pleasure," Marie managed returning the handshake automatically.

Bruce smiled again "Well I hate to say it but I have to run, something I have to see too."

"Important meeting?" Amber asked.

Bruce shrugged, "More like finding a way to skip out of an important meeting." With a wave he walked off, people cautiously staring after him wondering what he was doing here.

Amber swore suddenly as her pager went off and jumped up from the table. "Boss wants me," she explained reading the message, "Hate to eat and run but duty calls."

Ethan and Marie waved to her then Marie turned to the young man and asked, "So how does Amber know Bruce Wayne?"

"She hit him with her car once," Ethan said with a shrug.

"She did what?" Marie gasped in horror.

Ethan grinned, "Well she was driving out if the parking lot when he steps out from between two parked cars. Thankfully she was only going like five miles per hour so she just sort of knocked him over, he was a really good sport about it actually. Apparently he was laughing for most of it but it took awhile to calm Amber down, once he did though she's never been as scared of him as everyone else has. She told me, 'Once you think you've killed your boss there's nothing anyone can scare you with anymore.'"

Marie sat for a moment in shock then started laughing, "Amber would so say that."

Ethan joined into her laughter and the two of them continued chatting as they finished off their food and made there way back to their offices

Marie waved to Amber who was arguing with someone over the phone. Marie mouthed sorry and Amber pantomimed hanging herself. Marie stifled a giggle then sat down at her own desk and started doing her own work. Again before she knew it, it was time to go home.

Amber escorted her to her car, gossiping the entire way. The young woman was so easy to get along with that Marie, who had never been much of a gossiper, found herself fascinated by the lives of people she had never met.

There was a slight chill in the air as Marie got into her car and she decided to bring he jacket the next day. As she ploughed through the rush hour traffic, radio blaring, a smile played along her lips. Still basking in the afterglow of a good day at work her worries from that morning seemed totally unfounded. Still glowing from her good mood she parked the car and dashed up to her and Janet's apartment, knowing that if she didn't put the jacket in the car now she would probably forget in the morning.

With a quick hello to her room mate she raced to her room and grabbed the jacket from where she had unceremoniously flung it after her walk a week ago and skipped back to her car. Absentmindedly she checked the pockets not honestly expecting to find anything except maybe a gum wrapper.

So she was shocked to notice something in the left pocket. Slowly she pulled out two objects; one a stunning but simple diamond necklace, the other an ornate playing card, the ace of diamonds.


End file.
